I Don't Want To Be A Trophy Wife! Adopted
by LunaSilverWolfOfTheStars
Summary: For Luffy, the choice was easy, become a pirate or some marine's trophy wife. Ace and Sabo's only wish was to keep Luffy safe. Pairing: AceXSaboXLuffy, Fem!Luffy Cover isn't mine.


**A/N- Hello this is my first story, so please be nice and don't be afraid to criticize it. Also note that I have adopted this from Kashou Fenikkusu. Oh and since I don't have a beta (and looking for one) there may be grammar, punctuation mistakes and so on. Please PM me if you're interested to Beta-ing this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't fudging own One Piece. That right goes to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

In a forest on a mountain in the kingdom of Goa, walked an old man and a girl who was in her early teens. Well, more like the girl was doing everything in her power to get away from the old man who was dragging her back of her shirt. Why no one had given the man to the child protection service or try to stop the old man was simple; he was the girl's grandfather. Even if they thought he was a crazy old fool with his extreme training techniques he gives his granddaughter.

The girl who's name was Luffy clung to every available surface to stop her grandfather from taking her away while screaming for help. But to no avail, he kept dragging her throughout the forest to the mountain bandits home in the mountains.

"Grandpa let go, I don't want to be some Marine's trophy wife (or get married to one in general), I want to be a pirate!"

"Nonsense, you're going to have to grow up now and marry a good Marine, there is no way I'm going to let my princess become a pirate!"

As they arrived at the base of the mountain, they came upon a large, battered hut, there Garp knocked on the door that looked like it would fall at any moment. A big orange haired woman opened the door and Luffy lost interest in the conversation between the two adults. She looked around the clearing when she felt someone watching her.

Looking around, she saw a young boy with wavy black hair, childish freckles and silvery eyes on top of a bear before Garp stood in front of her.

Luffy, this is your new older brother, Ace." Luffy looked curiously at the 16 year old boy on top of the massive bear he had apparently killed. The teenager looked angry and uninterested so Luffy wasn't sure whether to like or dislike him. But if her Gramps said he was going to be her new brother then she would try to get along with him.

Luffy stepped out from behind Garp to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Monkey D Luffy. Let's be friends." She smiled while tilting her head slightly and closing her eyes. (Which makes her look adorable.) Ace gave her an angry glance before looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "You're a girl." He mumbled. Luffy glared slightly.

"Yeah, so what, I don't see how that matters." She said coldly. Luffy hated it when people looked down on her because she was a girl. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she was weaker than them, in fact she was a lot stronger than all the boys in Fuchia village. Her granpa had trained her well and she had her devil fruit power. The Copy Copy fruit gave her abilities to copy another's devil fruit abilities. Although it gave her rubber abilities at first since she had accidentally eaten Shanks' devil fruit that he found.

"I-It doesn't, I was surprised that's all." He stuttered slightly and blushed harder. Apparently he was shy around good looking females and Luffy was very pretty for her age. With her waist length spiky black hair tied into a high pony tail, big black eyes and a love for revealing clothing which made many boys and men look twice at her. Even the scar under her eye made her look cute.

She currently wore black shorts with a red belt, a red cropped shirt that ended just above her belly button and her beloved straw hat. Luffy being the clueless, air-headed self didn't know Ace was embarrassed, so she climbed on the bear and put her hand on Ace's forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red." She frowned as Ace turned even redder and stuttered a bit more before pushing her hand away and running into the forest. The forgotten Garp laughed loudly and was screaming about the romance of youth and how his little princess was all grown up. The bandits could only stare in awe for no one had ever managed to make Ace react like that.

Garp turned around and started walking away. "Well Dadan, I'll leave her to you. Turn her into a lady would you." The bandits could only gap after him, turn a girl into a lady? A bunch of mountain bandits? No way, they couldn't do that. But Garp had already walked out of sight before any of them could protest.

Luffy turned to them. "I hate bandits." And promptly walked inside the house.

* * *

Days went by since Luffy arrived at the bandits hideout. Every day, Luffy would follow Ace to the forest but would lose him quickly and ended up distracted with the forest life or hunted the animals there. Or tried to... She almost got eaten by some of the bigger animals in the forest even if the animals on the island were larger than normal. Like the Tiger Lord and the crocodiles. Or got chased by the bandits who were trying their best to teach her some manners but gave up after a month of her escaping. It was only two months later she managed to follow Ace without losing him in the forest.

"You want to be a pirate? Me too!" Luffy stood underneath a large tree under Ace and a blond curly haired teen who looked about the same age as Ace. The two teens looked at her in horror.

"S-So that's her huh." Sabo said with a slight gulp, his cheeks suspiciously pink. Ace could only nod and stare at the small black haired girl who was grinning up at them cutely. (Honestly, was she _trying_ to kill them with her cuteness?) He had tried to get rid of her by taking the more dangerous routes to Sabo but couldn't bring himself to hit the girl. However, it seemed after two months of trying, Luffy managed to follow him to Grey Terminal. Luffy however seemed to have gotten bored with waiting for them to answer as she suddenly stretched her arms to the branch they were on. With an elastic snapping sound, she landed in the branch that was next to them.

"Neh, Ace, what's wrong? You're all red again." She frowned concerned. Sabo was snickering quietly behind him. _"Bit shy are you?"_ He slyly whispered. "Shut up! I'd like to see you deal with her like this." Ace said harshly. Luffy scowled slightly (or tried to, really she only looked cuter like that) she was sick of being ignored. So instead she took a closer look at his blond friend behind Ace, so close in fact that she was right up in his face.

"Gah!" Sabo took a few steps back, just as red as Ace. He could see why Ace had difficulties with dealing with the small girl. Not only was she pretty, she had no sense of personal space, heck he wouldn't be surprised if she lacked complete and utter shame as well. (Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it.)

"Now you're all red as well! Is there some sort of bug going around or something? Makino says that when there's a lot of people sick at the same time. Does that mean bugs get you ill?" Ace and Sabo could only stare in wonder as Luffy prattled on about bugs, and how cool they were but she didn't want to get sick so she should 'stay away from the bugs?' They smiled slightly at the girl. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, now if they could only keep it that way.

* * *

 **A/N- It's a bit short but I'm writing up the next chapters and plot ideas, so I'll include a little omake underneath. So please rate and review?**

* * *

 **Omake**

A loud roar rang throughout the forest, trees shook, animals ran in fear and two sixteen year old males shuddered in the darkest corner of the tree house. The two looked at each other in resignation.

"And we'll have to deal with this once a month." One commented to the other.

"So it seems." The other said with comical tears running out of his eyes.

World look out, Monkey D. Luffy was on her period.


End file.
